youarekingfandomcom-20200215-history
Retcyl Jementeten
The hatcuri ambassador to the Storm Coast. Currently based in Ligoria Arrival Retcyl arrived in Ligoria in the spring of 415a. Nearly immediately after, he met with the queen and was able to extract an inn out of her. Unfortunately, it was soon destroyed by the artist-architect Hugo Van Visserdorp. With no source of income, he decided to lease his boat and travel around the country looking for resources and traitors. Application Name: Retycl Jementeten Occupation: Emperor's Ambassador Age: 133 Bio: Retycl was born in the city of Ratusitetas. It was the "capital" of the Empire and the seat of the Emperor. Retcyl's family were administrators by trade and often worked in the counting houses, markets, and palaces of the the city, sometimes even beyond it. They would often bring Retycl and his brothers and sisters with them to learn the family trade. And so Retcyl eventually learned the trade, going around the city and serving nobles, merchants and whoever he could find. For 30 years he did this, and in that time 2 of his siblings succumbed to the Pink-Scale sickness and his mother died from grief. After that Retycl found a more permanent job administrating in one of the Emperor's estates out in the countryside. Through determination and saying the right things, he eventually became head-administrator there in less than 12 years. For another 12 years he served. At 94, Retycl had a pretty good life, and a good standing...And it would increase a bit more yet. In 13 years time, Retycl was invited to the Emperor's Palace to attend a welcoming back of the scholar-priest Locanil who had just returned from exploring the human lands. He told them of machinery, wars, cultures, intrigue, and other things. He brought back a wealth of information as well...Even a sample of this material called the black powder which he said could destroy whole citadels. As with all explorers, he was entertained and rewarded by the Emperor himself. Nearly no one else that day paid too much attention to the things found in the human lands. Yes, it was interesting, but why care about it when better things were found at home? Well Retycl thought differently. He became interested in these "humans" and their ways of life. He wanted to visit them and learn, but he knew he had a duty to the Emperor. For 20 years he continued his administration, and in that time continued his friendship with the the scholar-priest. Eventually, his curiousity grew too great. He looked through all of Locanil's research and anything he could find on the lands beyond Hatcur and finally requested an audience with the Emperor. That in itself took 2 years to get. He asked the Emperor for permission to leave his service and take an expedition to these human lands and serve the Empire as a whole by establishing a hatcuri influence in the Storm Coast. While the Emperor disagreed with the idea, he agreed as a growing faction of likeminded youths had started to form. The expedition took 4 years to plan, but finally it set sail. Two ships set sail to the Storm Coast, and looked for the expansion of the Empire.